lies of the lantern
by knipping potatoes
Summary: what if Wirt took up on the beast offer to put Greg's soul in the lantern, but what if his soul isn't really in the lantern. Watch as Wirt travels through the unknown trying to get Greg home. He is accompanied by Beatrice. Meanwhile Greg makes it out of the unknown by himself and learns to accept that Wirt was left in the unknown. not a Wirt/beast. not a beastwirt.
1. Chapter 1

Wirt's P.O.V

Struggling to free Greg from edelwood, I can't stop thinking how this is all my fault, if I had just been a better brother this wouldn't be happening. Beatrice assures me that everything will be okay, but I'm not so sure. What if I can't get him out. What if he dies here. And it's all my fault. I would do anything to get him home safe. Suddenly the woodsman is thrown to the ground from the beast. The beast demands us to give him his lantern. Beatrice exclaims "no way need this thing" I chime in "yeah I'm keeping this. I need to get my brother home." cut off by the beast, "your brother is too weak to go home, he will soon become part of my forest." Enraged and scared, I tell him that I won't let that happen. That is when the beast suggested a deal. He says he can put Greg's spirit in the lantern. I hesitate, seeing the condition of my brother, even if I could get him out which is unlikely with these scrawny arms and even then how long would it take to get somewhere safe. Maybe this really is the only way, at least then I can save him. I hopelessly reply, "okay". The beast calls me forward. Beatrice calls out to me concerned, but this is the only way. I hand the lantern over. Then the beast explains "in order to complete the ritual to save your brother and put his spirit in the lantern, first you need a strand of his hair to burn second you must fight me to get the lantern, and don't let the flame go out or is soul will be lost forever." I gulp in fear, I mean the hair thing is easy enough, but to fight the beast there is no way I stand a chance. I glance at Greg, this is the only way. I go over to Greg and pluck a hair from his head and I get down on my knees to hug him, regardless if he can hear me or not I held him tight and as I start to tear up I say "I'm sorry, I love you Greg, I'm going to fix this, and I'll get you home safe. I get up and take the hair to the beast and trying to hide the fear, "here beast you have a deal." Beatrice behind me surprised, "what? are you crazy, I could probably kick your butt and I'm a bird that is scary 50ft tall monster you can't win." I reply kind of insulted but mostly hopelessly, "for one I can totally hold my own ground in a fight, well maybe, I don't know I don't really get into fights, but anyways that doesn't matter. Greg is my brother, it's all my fault that we are in this situation. I'm willing to do anything to fix this and get him home safe, even if I don't make it back even if I die here, I ha-have to do something" Beatrice sighs thinking of what she would do for her family, "i-I understand, maybe I can help you. Cut off by the beast "enough talking let's get on with this". He burns the strand of hair in the lantern. "Now fight me for your brother's soul if you dare." He said menacingly. I gulp in fear, trying to think how am I going to fight him, I notice out of the corner of my eye the woodsman's axe. I run to grab it. I notice the beast trying to run off so with no time plan how I am going to beat this guy. I charge after the beast hoping I can win. Beatrice follows me. I catch up to the beast I start swinging the axe. Sometimes I hit him sometimes I don't and even when I do hit him it doesn't seem to have much effect. I try to dodge his arms swinging and geez this guy has huge arms. I'm already exhausted and this guy still is going strong, but I have to get that lantern, for Greg. Suddenly the beast strikes me down. I slam hard against the cold ground, I try to stand, but everything hurts another strike like that and I am done for. Luckily I was a good enough distraction for Beatrice to snatch the lantern right out of the hand. He tries to knock her down, but she is just swift enough to evade his reach. She flies over yelling, "I have it Wirt, let's go." The beast in a frustrated and yet oddly calm voice, " Very well boy a deal is a deal, you beat me this time. As long as the flame remains lit your brother's soul will continue to live on, but if that flame goes out so will his spirit." I exclaim, " I won't let that happen. Not after all I've done to save him." The beast replies, "Good, you understand. I'll provide you with edelwood trees to turn to oil so you can keep the fire burning. And I will be keeping a close eye on you."

With that the beast left to who knows where. I stand still feeling very weak. Beatrice hands me the lantern. " Thank you Beatrice, for helping me. We should go back and grab the frog, Greg really loves that thing. Then maybe we should find some where to keep warm." Beatrice replied, "good idea. Do you think it really worked, do you think Greg's spirit is in that thing." I look down at the lantern pushing back the tears " I hope so… otherwise I -I -I'm going to… lose him. I can't lose him. I-" we finally get back to where we left Greg and the woodsman, but there is no Greg or the woodsman. Just the cold frog. I run to get the frog and hold it close to keep it warm. Greg isn't in the tree any more. "It must have worked Beatrice he's not here he must be in the lantern, he has to be." Relieved that it worked, I look at the flame. "Greg I promise I'll get you home safe and sound." I turn to Beatrice "looks like the woodsman got away, he probably left to get away from the beast and to find somewhere warm." In a concerned manner she replies, "We should probably do the same. We- we can go to my home. Besides I need to tell them that it's my fault that they are all blue birds." So we left and as we made our way to her home the topic that I didn't want to think about came up.

"Wirt?"

"Yes, Beatrice"

"So to keep the fire going you need oil which would come from those edelwood trees, right?

"Yeah"

"And those trees are made from those that the beast gets a hold of?"

With a sigh of sadness " yes, that's true"

"Are you really going to use the oil of those people to fuel that fire?"

"Well… uh maybe I won't have to, maybe I'll be able to get us home before the oil runs out."

"How long do you think it will take to get home? How much oil is in there? Is there even enough to get through the night?"

I look into the lamp to see how much oil is left. With disappointment I look at Beatrice, "Well there is enough to get through the night… but uh well I might have to find a way to…" with a sigh," get more tomorrow."

"Wirt! Are you really going to use those edelwood trees. You know those things that used to be people?"

"what choice do I have? Besides I'm not the one who is killing those people, the beast is. And if you don't like it, then you don't have to help me, okay?" I remarked feeling agitated and somewhat sickened with what I would have to do to keep Greg alive. I don't really want Beatrice to lwave, but it seems that I am destined to float in the endless sea of loneliness. Besides I don't blame her if she leaves, I would't want be around me either. My only wish is to get Greg home even if it means I have to use those edelwood trees. Geez it makes me sick just thiking what I'm going to have to do.

She looks at me with knowing eyes and she sighs and says, " I understand, I would probably do the same for my family, and I did almost hand you over to a crazy lady just to turn them back to human which I am really sorry about that and after I got to know you I didn't want to go through with it I tried to fix it but it just backfired. I'm so sorry Wirt." She actually looks like she regrets what she.

"It's okay Beatrice, I forgive you and" I stop walking for a moment and pull out the magical scissoirs. " here the scissors that will make you and your family human again."

Shocked she replies, "you had them this whole time."

"well I used them to escape Adelaide and yeah I was kind of mad at you so I kept them"

She responded with joy and hugging me with her wings, "You beautiful mistake af nature."

After some time we arrive at the hole in the tree where Beatrice's family resides I poke my head in the hole and am greet by Beatrice's mother "Hello dear, are okay? Did you find your brother? Did you happen to find my daughter?"

"I'm fine and I found Beatrice" I say as she flies in and is ingulfed with hugs from her family. They tell her worried they were and how happy they are to see her. Her mother thanks me for bring her home and she insist that I stay the night. Beatrice explains why they are all blue birds and we show them the scissors and explain that this will turn them human. We decide that it would be best to hold off on turning them human til tomorrow so that they don't have to find their old home tonight. Everyone goes to sleep except for me I can't sleep my thoughts race. All my worries, concerns and mistakes, especially in regards to Greg's soul in the lantern and how I'll even get him home. If I hadn't been so obsessed with what others thought we wouldn't even be here in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: obviously i do not own over the garden wall or any of its characters. **

Woodsman P.O.V.

After falling from my fight with the beast I tried to gather my strength to help those boys they don't deserve to be put through this. Next thing I know the beast is striking a deal with the eldest brother. The same deal he made with me those many years ago. I am speechless to think the beast would stoop so low as to make such a deal with such a young child. The boy agrees to the deal. I can't necessarily say I blame him either. After all I did all to save my daughter. Now he will have to fight the beast just as I did. I notice the boy taking my axe. Normally I would be angry, but he's going to need it if he is going to stand a chance. Shortly after he rushed into battle with the beast, I noticed small movements from the younger brother that suggest that he is still alive. Does that mean the beast hadn't put his soul in the lantern, or maybe the beast has been lying this whole time. Wait what if he was also lying about. No. I don't have time I need to get that young boy somewhere safe before the beast claims him, this way even if the older of two fails against the beast, maybe just maybe there is hope for the younger. I gather my strength and go to the small boy and I attempt to release him from the tree. Luckily I have years of experienced with breaking this wood with my hands. It takes a few, but I manage to break him free. No sign of the beast or older brother in sight. Most likely the beast won. I can worry about him later for now I must get this boy to warmth. The mill should do nicely. So I carry the boy to the mill. Once I arrive I put the young one on the couch near the lit fireplace and cover him in a blanket. I watch the boy until I fall asleep in my own chair.

That morning I see the young boy still lying there making more movements than the night before, but not enough to be fully recovered. It even appears that he is fading in and out of consciousness. Anyhow he is still alive which means the eldest has fail and I can only assume is no more. I should try to get this young one home. I will worry about the beast and the lantern later. Maybe since the boy failed my daughter's spirit is still in there. I will find the beast, but for now I must help this child. I won't let another soul be lost out here. I gather supplies that I might need while I am out and douse the fire in the fire place which was already low anyway but you can never be too safe. Then I grab the boy and carry him outside in hopes that I can get him home. It is snowy and cold, but bearable. We wonder the unknown for a few hours most of the time I am left with my thoughts. However every so often the wakes briefly only long enough to weakly call out his brothers name and then back a sleep. As high noon approaches we come across a river. I decide this a good place to rest. That is also when the young boy woke up longer then a few minutes.

At first he calls out for his brother and then he recognizes that I am the only one nearby and he asks, "oh hello Mr. woodsman have you seen my brother Wirt?"

All I can say is, "No, I haven't seen him"

The boy looks at me with tired eyes, "oh well, thanks anyway."

He stands up and starts to wonder off. I try to stop him. "wait", but just as I speak he slips on the snow into the river. The river isn't quite frozen yet due to the strong current. I jump in after him to try to save, but he is consistently out of reach. He yells for help and struggles to keep his head above water. Suddenly I see him go under. I try to dive in after him, but am unable to find him. I keep looking but he just isn't there. So I try to swim diagonally to get to the shore. Once I get on land I go the way I came and search for the boy hoping he got washed to shore. Unfortunately there is no sign of him. After an hour of searching I decide to go home and put on some dry clothes.

Greg's P.O.V.

I woke up next to the woodsman. I thought I was stuck for good. I must of beat the beast. Now I just need to find Wirt and we can go home. Since the woodsman didn't know where wirt was I decide even though I am tired I will go find that brother of mine. He must be here somewhere. Then I slipped and fell into some cold water. I tried to get out 'cause I don't like cold water unless it is summer , then it is great. I yelled for help so maybe someone will help me. I started to sink and I got more and more tired until I passed out underwater. Next thing I know I'm waking up very cold on shore near the river and I start to hear voices. It sounds like Wirt's friends. I pass out again. Then I woke up and saw my mom and she gives me a hug and says,

" I'm so glad you are okay."

"Where am I?" I ask her.

"In a hospital, sweety"

I look around realizing my frog is missing "where's Jason Funderburker"

"What?" my mom ask

"My frog, I named him Jason Funderburker"

She replied, "I don't know. You didn't have a frog when you were found."

I start to tear up. " I love that frog he was so special. I was gonna give him a good home too."

"I'm sorry sweatheart." My mom said softly

After realizing Wirt wasn't there. "Mom? Where's Wirt?"

She seemed to get sad, "I don't know where he is either, none of us do."

"Maybe he's looking for my frog" I responded

That seemed to make her a little happier. She gave me a smile "Maybe he is."

A doctor came in and asked to talk to my mom so she left the room and then Wirt's friends came in. The rest of the night I told Wirt's friends about all our adventures in the woods and all the people we met. They really enjoyed hearing about all the things Wirt and I did.

**note: hello everyone i hope y'all like the story so far. Honestly this is the first actual story that i have wrote beyond poetry and such and i haven't even done that in years. i love writing and i am just now getting the confidence to do it. **


End file.
